pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Death
Death is a character played by Michael; he is one of the Four Hoursemen of the Apocalypse, and the only one of them to defect from their purpose and attempt to protect the world. Early Life Alongside his brothers, Death was raised to fight against the heavens. During the Horseman's War, he was beaten quite badly and forced to flee, and watched the rest of the war from afar. He saw his father and mother killed and his brothers sealed away, and so decided to plot his revenge. However, as he travelled the world, he came to appreciate life and all the creatures of the world, seeing things from a perspective unsullied by the desires of his parents. When he caught wind of the machinations of the Eternal Flower Cult, he vowed he would stop them from awakening his brothers and ending the world. In the 15th century, he enlisted the help of a young wizard named Dracula who defeated him in a game of chess upon dying, leading Death to grant him immortality as the Master Vampire of Earth. The two spent the next five centuries meeting up, playing chess, and preventing the return of the other Horsemen and Jezebel. Eventually, in thee mid 20th century, Death met an Absol by the name of Andromeda Crowley after she suffered a near-death experience. Her attitude even in the face of Death instantly had him smitten, and he soon began courting her. After a year and getting advice from Dracula, Andromeda and Death married, and soon after became the parents to Hecate Crowley. Death doted on his daughter as much as he could, but unfortunately the Eternal Flower Cult had been biding their time while he was spending time with Andromeda, and began to pull off incredibly threatening plots to hasten the apocalypse, drawing Death away from his family to stop them. While he still managed to spend time over the years visiting his family, an extended absence prior to the birth of his granddaughter Lilith led to him missing a lot of Lilith's early life and the death of his dauhter. Grief-stricken, he threw himself into his work for many years. Later Life Death, while investigating Sectonia island to determine why it had unlocked one of the seals, came across his granddaughter for the first time. Immediately recognizing her but not wanting to scare her, he kept an eye from a distance, as well as ensuring that she could not be killed so as to make up for not saving his own daughter. During Dark Universe, ''he tried to warn Dracula allying with Princess Ahmanet would lead to ruin, but Dracula, in his paranoia due to the rapid succession the seals had been unlocking, went through with the plan anyway, leading to untold destruction as well as his and Ahmanet's defeats. Death still keeps an eye on Lilith from a distance, waiting for the right moment to reveal himself to her. Personality Death is very pleasant and friendly, though as his voice sounds not unlike Christopher Lee's, he can easily intimidate a foe even when talking in a neutral tone. Despite who he is and what he can do, he is very easy-going when not on a serious mission, being a big fan of ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''and blueberry muffins among other things. He is also very fair, as he is known to give some people a chance to play a game of chess against him for a second chance at life; notable winners include Dracula and Sekmet. Powers & Abilities Death has access to a wide array of powers at his disposal. He can exude an aura of freezing cold, can make himself invisible to others, and can prevent others from dying. He can reap souls and send them to the afterlife, and he is the originator of the move Reaper's Blade: * '''Reaper’s Blade' * Power: 100 * Accuracy: 100% * Type: Ghost A devastating slash that cuts into the target's very soul. It is said to be the attack used by Death himself when he reaps your soul. Runs off of whatever attack start is higher. He is a Ghost/Ice type, and knows the following moves: Icicle Crash, Sheer Cold, Ice Beam, Phantom Force, Megahorn, Drill Run, and Shadow Ball. Wiith his other abilities being so powerful, he rarely finds the need to battle unless his foe is seriously strong. See Also * Conquest * Count Dracula * Famine * Jezebel Pandorum * Lilith Crowley * Pestilence * War Category:Main RP Characters